Obesity is an epidemic problem in the United States. Some of the reasons for the problem of obesity include a lack of knowledge about the proper foods to eat and the health content of foods people buy at the grocery store. For example, some people may buy food items because they believe the food item is “healthy” when in reality it is an unhealthy food item. People also fall into a pattern of behavior or habit of eating the same unhealthy foods.
There is also a growing trend that consumers want to make healthier choices, but do not know how to make those healthier choices. For example, consumers may not know what ingredients are healthy or what nutritional information or what amounts of the nutritional information on a food label is considered to be healthy.
In addition, a grocery store is generally set up with the unhealthiest foods in the most convenient aisles. For example, prime shelf space is paid for by food manufacturers that may not have healthy choices. In addition, most of the unhealthy food items may be arranged in the middle aisles of the store that have more foot traffic than the aisles around the perimeter of the store.